


Days to Remember

by Minja



Series: A Queen and Her Guardsman [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gentle femdom, I dont know what else to add, Lil bit of actual plot, Pet Names, Role Reversal, Smut, Some mouth stuff, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja/pseuds/Minja
Summary: After the celebration, our two lovebirds set off to an old spot to reminisce and make new memories
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Queen and Her Guardsman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624780
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few nights since Marisbelle returned from the battle, the rest of the knights returning as well: the injured first, and then the healthy. All in all, the Battle of Blue Creek had seen around 1000 casualties though, thankfully, only 200 or so were their forces. And so, in order to celebrate the great victory, Carter stood by the throne of the Queen, armor shining and spear in hand, as dancers and performers made way for the marching heroes of the battle. Truth be told, the parade was a complete surprise: Marisbelle had explained to him only yesterday that there were plans for this, though she also stated they would only need to stay for the actual parade part, promising a picnic out in the woods while the rest of the council dealt with the feast. And so, there be stood, waiting as the tail of the parade (performers on each others shoulders, waving fake swords at some lightly dressed dancers) passed by without a hitch. He heard Marisbelle sigh. "Finally." she sighed, standing up to wave off the parade and the crowd as she walked off the platform and down the ramp into the castle walls. Carter joined her, eager to set off. It had been a while since they went out.

Marisbelle handed her crown to a nearby servant and let the string holding her bun down, her beautiful red hair flowing back to the nape of her neck. Carter always liked this look more, since it reminded him of the first time he laid eyes on her, practicing in the training field along with him and the other recruits. He still remembered the slaps Sir Woodsbury would give him for looking away as he dueled an opponent. The fact that Woodsbury chose him to replace him on his deathbed still confused him, but he learned to live with it.

As he thought some more, Marisbelle's words cut through his thinking "Darling, I hope you don't expect to go out like that." Carter looks down, realizing he still is in his armor. "M'sorry ma'am." Carter mumbles, but she only chuckles. "Its ok, go get changed, I'll meet you by the gates. But don't take too long, I don't want to report a missing puppy." Another giggle as Carter blushes at the casual use of his pet name. He nods, and quickly rushes to his room, feeling the eyes of the queen on him until he turns a corner

…

It didn't take long for Carter to rejoin Marisbelle, his armor switched out for a blue silky button up shirt and pants, bright black boots, and a small white scarf around his neck. In his view, though, Marisbelle was stunning, switching out her own regal clothes for a bright yellow dress, adorned with a white sash around her waist. The stablehand had given them both two brown horses and the cooks had prepared a small basket (Marisbelle would later remark that they each owed her one but Carter never looked too into it) Once preparations were done, Marisbelle looked back, both on separate horses, with a smirk. "Were going to stop somewhere real quick and then we'll head into the forest. Is that ok with you." Carter nodded, slightly upset at still having to wait for some time but keeping it down, and followed her as she rode out, away from the castle.

The stop was, as she had said, quick. An old hunting lodge laid by the forest and, when Marisbelle entered, she quickly walked out with an old man missing an eye. Carter worried he'd be joining them, but Marisbelle just had her the reins of her horse and mounted behind Carter. "Ok, ride, baby. I want to beat the sun." And, just like that, Carter did, though he did worry about the horse. Marisbelle reassured him that he would be fine, the old man being an old drinking buddy who would take the horse back to the castle, and Carter chose not to ask anymore, instead focusing on the strong arms wrapped around him as he covered a dirt path through the trees, small creeks and overturned trees being their only only obstacles, until they arrived to a clearing.

The clearing looked just like the first time they ever found it: straight out of a fairytale. Around the edges, trees grew out into the sky, their leaves and branches having the same effect of covering up the sun for themselves and creating sunbeams that shone different places on the mostly flat grass. And, where the sun shone, life sparked. Bushes with a variety of berries and flowers bloomed, bees buzzing by along with butterflies blissfully gliding through the breeze. All of these dotted the land, giving it a beautiful splash of color. Straight in the center, an old stump lay, cut down but never removed. Life bloomed around it too, though this life took the shape of mushrooms that eagerly fed off the dying ancient. Out in the woods, the creek could be heard trickling down, further and further, joining a nice lake that wasn't too far off. All in all, it was Carter's favorite spot. And he loved it even more knowing it was their spot.

Marisbelle jumped down, basket in hand, and went to the stump. Carter led his horse to a nearby tree and hitched him to the closest branch, making sure he was secure enough as he made his way to the stump as well. "Do you need help, m-my love?" Carter asked, still not sure about her latest order to practice calling her pet names more. He wasn't against it, but the secrecy of his time with her had really made him check everything he has ever said. Marisbelle just looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing at all, dear, just sit back and be your cute self while I prepare." Carters blush was met with a giggle as she draped a small tablecloth over the stump, putting down two wooden square plates as she patted the spot next to her. "Come sit, we'll eat first and then we'll go exploring." He complied, kneeling by the stump as Marisbelle withdrew two sandwiches from the basket, roast beef and lettuce in the middle. "Guess I couldn't expect a fancy meal." he heard her mumble quietly, but she still gladly placed the meal in front of him, withdrawing a small bottle of champagne before putting it back in the basket, blushing. "Sorry that was supposed to be for later!" she admitted, but Carter only nodded as he bit into the sandwich, excellent as always. 

As they ate together, Carter and Marisbelle joked and gossiped about their job and the last few days, the arrival of veterans greeted by a somewhat makeshift beer run between them, a guardsman that had been caught with a maid in the pantry, the near-panic by some council members over the inclusion of, as they said, 'those rotten-smelling warhorses' into the festivities. They laughed and laughed, avoiding the one thing that worried Carter, the one thing that haunted his dreams despite that one night. But this was better. They were happy again.

Once the sandwiches were devoured and the flask of water drained, Marisbelle made her way up, holding out her hand to help Carter up who graciously took it. Carter could tell something was off, though. She seemed...nervous. "What's wrong, my queen?" he asked her, hoping he could fix it. Marisbelle merely shook her head. "Nothing, puppy." She took his hand and led him down a familiar path in the forest. "Come on, let's go for our walk." Carter nodded, though worry still dotted his mind. Did he do something wrong? Was she planning something? Was she going to… He shook his head, clearing his mind. No, it's a beautiful day in their favorite spot. Nothing could go wrong.

The walk was just as great as he remembered it being the first time. A small walk here, a small climb here, marveling at the trees in one spot, a lone deer in another. At the end of it all was a small cliff that ended the forest, the previously mentioned river falling right beside them in a beautiful waterfall, cascading onto the rocks below before forming yet another river that cut through a large grassland before them. Carter had fond memories of this place: the first time he heard Marisbelle actually laugh, the first time he shared anything about his past to anyone, the first time he had ever joined with Marisbelle in a loving way. Even now, he couldn't help looking out into the world, the sun shining down bright on the bright green grass. 

He looked to his side, watching Marisbelle look out into the world, a pensive look in her face as she thought of something. Before he could open his mouth to ask what's wrong again, she said, "Do you remember the first time we came up here?" How could I forget, Carter thought, but he simply said, "Of course. I was new to the job and you insisted you wanted to leave the castle. We were sent off as a group but, by the end of it, you had disappeared and we were panicking about our imminent execution." He thought back on that day, how he found a trail everyone else missed and followed it, following her to this very spot, where they chatted for a bit. Marisbelle nodded, her own eyes closed as she recalled that memory

"That was the first time anyone had actually found me after wandering off, you know." She responded once the story was done. "But that's not all that happened was it, big baller?" He blushed, trying really hard not to remember that. The men in the barracks had wanted him to get loose the next time he was invited out to the tavern. Unfortunately, they also liked their pranks, one of them being names he can call himself to really impress. Thus, when he had his first real conversation with Marisbelle, the term 'big baller' was used and, when Marisbelle mentioned that was the name of a racing horse one of her uncles used to own, one of the first names she called him. 

"I thought you would have forgotten that by now." he sighed, covering his face, as Marisbelle laughed and wrapped an arm around him, bringing him closer to her. "It's ok, I think I like puppy more." she teased, making Carter blush even more and try to hide in the crook of her arm. Once the laughter subsided, she walked back to the tree and sat back on it, patting the space between her for company. Carter, not being one to refuse easily, took his place and nuzzled into her, feeling her chin on his shoulders as she held his hands in between them. "Can you imagine what would've happened if you never found that path that day?" she sighed into his ear, causing Carter to break out into goosebumps. He merely shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Marisbelle left it at that, and silence settled in as they watched a bird take flight against the sun.

Suddenly, Marisbelle withdrew one of her hands, putting it to her side as she continued to hold his other hand. "Sweetie, I have an important question for you." she asked into his ear. Carter nodded, though worry set in. For a few, brief seconds, that silence returned, before Marisbelle gently cupped his face, turning it to hers. "Are you...happy being my puppy?"

Carter didn't even hesitate. "Of course I am. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." A small smile formed on Marisbelle's lips, though he could tell there were still nervousness in her eyes. "But what if...something happened to me? Something awful, something tragic? If I were to lose my eye or, or my kingdom, would you still love me the same?" And, with the same speed as before, Carter nodded. "You are the most beautiful thing in the world to me. I would follow you no matter what, my love." This answer was met with an even bigger smile and a slight blush as Marisbelle brought her lips to his, her gentle warmth making him feel ecstatic as he felt her hand return to his.

Just as suddenly as before, he felt the cold steel of something slipping down his finger. He paused the kiss to look at his hand, only to gasp: a small metal band now stood out amongst his hand, a little ruby perfectly etched into the middle. He turned to look at Marisbelle, who gave him a sheepish smile as she blushed. "I probably could have done that be-" her words were suddenly stopped as Carter wrapped his arms around her neck, bringing her in for a bigger kiss as they held each other, neither wanting to let go as they shared their feelings in one kiss. By the end of it, though, air was desperately needed, and Marisbelle reluctantly pulled him away. "I didn't know you were so eager, darling." she teased, but still blushed as she panted for air. Carter responded by merely wiping his eyes, trying hard not to cry. "I'm-im sorry, it's just that...I thought you said the council would never allow it." Marisbelle giggled and cupped his face, bringing him in for another small kiss. "When have I ever cared about the council?" she whispered, his heart beating hard with all the feelings he was holding back, tears of joy popping up as he dove in for yet another kiss.

Marisbelle would later explain that the council did allow it, as they had been the ones to ask for a future heir in case anything happened to her. Though they had proposed nobles from far-off lands, Marisbelle stood firm, demanding that, if she were to marry anyone, it would be the person of her choice. The council was not too happy but, once she mentioned the close ties she had built with the veterans as well as her popularity with the masses, they decided a marriage by choice was better than a possible civil war just for one man. Though they did ask for her to at least present herself at the parade they were to hold to appease the veterans in some way, everything else was left to her. And thus, she planned the perfect trip, just for the two of them, away from anything.

This explanation would come much later, though, as the lovely couple happily laid there on that tree, watching as the sun finally started to set into the horizon. Preparations for that would happen later but, for now, they shared the same view they shared the first time they were ever together. Carter, still in her lap and facing out to the cliff, brought her hand to his lips, kissing it just one more time. "I love you my queen." In response, Marisbelle brought his ringed hand to her lips, gently kissing it. "And I love you, my prince." And, if that sun was bright, it paled in comparison to Carter's smile as he savored those words. That was what he was now. Her dearly beloved prince. And he wouldn't have it any other way


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding was planned to take place a few days after the proposal, another insistence of the council who wished to secure any form of legitimacy despite the choice of groom. Nevertheless, both Marisbelle and Carter agreed, hoping to get it over with as soon as possible. Unfortunately, unexpectedly forcing the two of them to separate until the day of the wedding. While Marisbelle complained, the council explained that it was vital, as royal marriages were usually arranged between two nobles who, most of the time, never met until their wedding date. With guests from both within and from neighboring kingdoms coming to visit, this show of separation would validate their marriage, allowing no issue to be had over the fact that the groom was of low-birth (this comment was quickly answered by a raging Marisbelle, who was only calmed down once Carter held her back.) And so, the lovely couple promised to not see each other for a week, not until they both walked down the aisle together.

\---

5 days into their separation, Carter stood at a party, hosted by some guardsmen that he had become better friends with than others. As a way to keep the promise, Carter was dismissed from service for the week, with the only thing allowing him any sense of comfort was that his right hand man, Rudy, had taken up his temporary permission. Which is why he looked worried as he watched Rudy chug a full mug of beer, the man's opponent failing to reach halfway before going into a coughing fit as Rudy slammed the empty mug down, bottoms up. "Better luck next time, Martin!" he laughed, wiping some leftover foam off his mustache with a strong hand as he looked back at Carter. "Boss! Come on, the booze is great and the band is on fire!" he said with a hearty laugh as the musicians were in fact on fire, a gimmick where they were torched on their head as they played a mix of lutes and flutes. Carter found it strange, but apparently they were very successful.

Carter shrugged at Rudy's invitation, preferring to stay seated at the bar as the ongoing chaos continued, many of his loyal men currently drunk off their asses, either dancing or drinking or even daring to ask some people out. Carter chuckled as one attempt was met with a slap, as Rudy sat next to him, handing him a large pitcher of booze. "Y'know buddy, for a man at his own bachelor party, you seem like the least likely person having fun right now." Carter merely shrugged. It wasn't really his scene, preferring to either be training or going hiking for his free time. Not only that, 5 days without his queen had started to affect him, as he had been camping these past few days to clear his head. Rudy threw his head up, chugging yet another mug as he winked at the local barkeep, a skinny little man who had apparently inherited the bar from his old man. "One more, will you, love?" He asked politely as he left the empty mug on the bar before turning back. "Lemme guess, you worried about the Queen?"

Carter blushed. Had he been that obvious? "...Just a bit." he confessed. Rudy promised that he had left the best guardsmen in the castle, yet Carter still felt that he should go and check, had it not been for his fear of the council. He knew they couldn't stop the marriage at this point, but there was still some distrust. Rudy, though, laughed as he thanked the barkeep with yet another wink. "Don't worry, mate, I'm sure she'll be fine. Plus, she's the Champion of the River. What could happen to her?"

\---

Marisbelle was in trouble. Well, nothing too bad, she admitted to herself. But, 5 days without her puppy after 2 weeks had been driving her mad. She tried to replace his warmth with as many pillows as she could find, and even asked Rudy to see if he could nab the pillow Carter usually slept on just to feel his warmth. Rudy told her that was kinda creepy, and Mary agreed. But still, she missed him. And now, she had once again snuck out of the castle, this time skipping a bachelorette party hosted by the queens of the closest kingdoms who had arrived early. (the way they had openly flirted with her guardsmen despite the rings on their fingers disgusted her, making her fake a sickness and then slip out the back) Now, she stood outside the tavern where, as far as she can tell, a wild party was taking place, with some men who were obviously guardsmen either sleeping on the dirt, slapping each other in some kind of fight, or sneaking off into the woods with a giggling damsel in their arms. 

Marisbelle wondered what Carter was doing inside, knowing that he really wasn't the kind to get mixed up in parties like this, remembering the first time she even laid eyes on him was him watching a deer eating some grass at the edge of the woods as his companions were wrestling due to some gold they found. She sighed at that memory, that same day being the day she snuck off to the cliff. She promised afterwards that, as long as it was possible, she would never let him leave her side. And it was going pretty well, despite some small stuff. But now, 2 weeks without him combined with the forced week of absence had made her eager just to see him. And, well, the council never said she could see him while he couldn't. With that, she threw up her hood and scarf and slowly made her way down.

\---

Carter now awkwardly sat there while Rudy was straight up flirting, holding the barkeeps hand as he waxed poetic, making the skinny man blush. He looked around for any escape and found one of his other soldiers sitting by himself. Good, a way to escape and maybe connect with the others. He excused himself as Rudy started to imply some things about the backroom and went to join the soldier.

Once he got close, Carter recognized him as Hector, one of the newer recruits. As far as he can remember, there were no complaints on him, though that also meant he had no read on his personality. Carter took the seat in front of him and sipped at his mug. "Hey there, you must be one of the new recruits. Names Carter!" he said, trying to seem social. A good soldier is only as good as their leader, as one of his old training teachers used to say. Hector looked up from his own drink, brown hair neatly drawn back with a clear face, and smiled, grabbing his hand. "Well if it ain't the man of honor himself!" Carter blushed, still getting used to it. "I-I guess you can say that," he admitted, "though I think of it more as everyones here as honorable." He chuckled at his dumb joke, though Hector took no notice as he put two fingers on house and whistled. "Oy, Richie, bring those presents you found outside!"

Carter blushed even harder, not sure what to expect. "O-oh, you don't have to, I'm perfectly fine like-" Hector only laughed, not letting him finish. "Don't worry, I'm sure you like this!" before standing up and turning Carters chair. He expected to see someone carrying boxes or a basket of goodies, anything he could probably just thank and then leave outside. He gulped, though, as he watched a man he assumed was called Richie come to him, two scantily clad women in each arm.

\--------

So far, so good, Marisbelle thought as she sat in the corner next to some poor passed out man. She moved her scarf down to sip at the beer she got to not arouse suspicion as she watched Carter kind of fidgeting around as Rudy was saying something to the bar keep. Whatever it was, the barkeep was definitely blushing. She wondered for some time if this was actually kinda creepy, but what else was she supposed to do? Plus, she wasn't actively stalking, as she did have a nice conversation with the man in front of her before he passed out. Nevertheless, she had to admit that this may have been a bad idea, and was about to leave when she saw Carter stand up. Hope hit her that he would walk outside, but was dismayed to see him approach a table. She stood up this time, leaving a gold coin in front of the gentleman as she stood up. Maybe she can just share stories with the war veterans, she thought as she heard a whistle behind her.

Just as she was about to go through the doors, an older gentleman and two very lightly clothed women stepped through them, causing her to move back as she watched them head in. And, just like that, a silent fury lit up inside her as she watched them head to Carters table.

\---

Carter continued blushing as Richie introduced the two ladies, trying to stare at the floor to get out of this situation. "Oh come on, Mr General, these ladies have been waiting all day to see you. Isn't that right girls?" The girls, two brunettes who were introduced as Wanda and Chloe(though which was which he wasn't sure) simultaneously said yes as both Richie and Hector let out a little laugh. "It'd be a shame to leave them without anything, don't you think?" Hector whispered in his ear as Carter wished more and more he could disappear.

He looked up to where Rudy was, hoping he could save him, but was wary to see him still in the midst of flirting. All right then, gotta do it myself, he thought as he collected as much confidence he could muster, despite the shame. Carter stood up, still trying hard not to stare at each ladies exposed chests. "I'm sorry, but I should probably leave you two be." and tried to walk off, only to be stopped by Hector's hands on his shoulder. "Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going? You're gonna leave these poor ladies in the cold?" Hector still smiled, though Carter noticed something underneath it, and quickly shrugged his shoulder. "I'm getting married. Enjoy them if you want but I'm leaving." and tried to walk off again. This time, though, Hector stopped in front of him, still smiling. Cartee shivered.

"Now, now. It's your last days of freedom, isn't it? Now, if you're worried, I promise you these two ladies will not say a word of anything that happens behind closed doors. And me and Richie, we're real gentlemen. Ain't that right, Richie?" Carter her a small yep behind him, but still chose to ignore it as he tried to walk past, Hector constantly blocking him. "Look, I already said no, so please, let me just go." He started to notice the party was getting quieter as more and more eyes lay on the discussion, making Carter dread everything. If there was one thing he didn't want to do was cause a scene. He tried once again to go pass and, this time slipped by.

It was as he was approaching the door, set on heading back to camp, that he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, and Hector stood by his side, holding his chest. "Now, now. No need to get upset." He told him, irritating Carter even more. "I can see they're not to your taste. How about this then: I get you a more manly looking body so that you can think about your queen while-'' he never finished the sentence as Carter's fist made contact with his nose, causing him to feel back in shock. Carter, no longer blushing, merely stood there at the door, fist still raised. "Fuck. Off." He stated as he finally walked out. He breathed a sigh of relief, trying to keep his emotions in check, as he looked for his horse. That's when he felt something tackle him from behind.

Carter fell to the floor, the breath getting knocked out of him as he struggled to get back up, but the weight on him kept him still, the arms wrapping around his neck. "Piece of shit!" he heard Hectors voice grunt behind him. "Should've just taken my offer!" Carter grunted and threw his arms back, clenching the back of Hectors shirt and throwing him off as he stood up, gasping for air but still in a fighting position. He looked behind him to call for help only to see Richie and a few other unknown faces blocking the door, swords in hands. What the hell is going on?

Carter looked back just as Hector threw a punch at his face, nearly dodging it as he sent his own fist forward, deflected by Hector's arms. So he knew how to fight, Carter thought as he paced around the man. "What do you want?" He asked Hector, though he only laughed. "Just wanted to give you a good time." he called back, putting one foot forward to get into Carters range as he brought his fist up. Carter grabbed the arm and tried to pull him closer, but Hector kicked at his knees, sending him back. "Come on, I thought you were the head for a reason!" he taunted, but Carter merely walked back. He hoped someone outside would help but, by the looks of it, everyone was too drunk. Carter thought for a second, wondering how he can just throw him off his step, maybe tackle and tie- "I bet the queens right now sleeping with some of the guardsmen back at the castle!" That one made it through and, if Carter wasn't angry before, he was furious now. He let out a yell and rushed Hector, who stood there, arms raised. 

\---

Hector smirked, glad he found the right button. First rule of street fighting: find your enemy's button. When they're too angry, they're easier to take care of. Now, he just had to wait for him to tire out, then he can really take care of him. 

Hectors smirk, though, was short-lived as Carter swung a right hook that just missed his arms, causing an angry fist to impact his right cheek. He reeled back and tried to lift his arms back up but another fist hit him from below, causing him to stagger back and trip on some unseen rock. Realizing he was in trouble, he scrambled back as another fist barely missed him, and he reached for the knife he hid in his boot. "Come on, is that the best you got?" He kept taunting. Just have to dodge, he thought as more fists went his way, nearly leaping back away from each impact. This dance continued for some time until he saw the fire behind Carters eyes slowly peter out, the feelings of tiredness and a bit of booze slowing him down as he continued to punch, each one farther than the last. Once he was sure tiredness hit him completely, Hector laughed. "Better luck next time, lover boy!" and thrust his knife arm back to finish the job. Unfortunately, the knife never connected as the last thing he heard was a THUMP as the top of his head exploded in pain, causing him to collapse.

\---

Carter sat back, tired from his blind rage, struggling to catch his breath as he looked at the fallen body of his foe. Behind him, a cloaked figure stood with a club in their hand, anger filling their eyes. Were they always here? And, behind him, the tavern was alive with activity as Rudy and a few other sober guardsmen held the armed foes down. When that happened, he didn't know, but he was still happy no matter what.

Carter looked up at his mysterious savior. "Thank you, sir, I'm pretty sure I was a gon-" but before he could finish, the figure wrapped their arms around him, the gentle vibrations of their chest showing that they were sobbing. Carter merely sat there, unsure of what to do, as he wrapped his arms around them. "Uh, thank you, sir, but you should know I'm going to be married soon." This was met with a slight chuckle as their teary eyes looked up to see him, eyes that he had seen before. "...My queen?"

This was met with a nod as she lifted a finger to her covered mouth, but he didnt care, wrapping his own arms around her. 5 days had been way too long, and just feeling her here was enough.

"...Well, don't mean to interrupt, boss, but all the hooligans have been restrained." Rudy walks up, a bit dirty from the fight but still smiling. He was sure he already knew the queen was right beside him, but decided to play along. 

"Good work, Rudy, any reason why the attacks?" at this, Rudy's smile fell as he merely shook his head. "No idea, boss. Might've been jealous suitors or something. I'll hand them over to City Watch and see what they say." Carter chuckled at the suitor idea, as if any of them had a chance. But the smile was replaced with a grimace as he realized Hector still landed some solid hits. "Thank you, soldier."

"Any time, boss." Rudy looked out to the night, the moon still high in the sky. "Welp, the nights still young. I'm gonna head back in and see if we get a hero's discount for the whole company." Carter opened his mouth to respond, but was silenced quickly. "Oh no, you're in too much pain. I already got your horse packed with some extra booze. He's back to camp. Maybe this mysterious stranger can help you?" He chuckled as he turned, waving to the barkeep who had peeked out to see what happened. A minute later, his horse was led to him by a different soldier and, with the help of the cloaked queen, was able to sit up, though she chose to hold the reins. 

He wrapped her arms around her waist and nestled into her neck. "Did I do good, my love?" he asked, eyes closed as he felt her warmth seep into him. The Queen only chuckled. "Of course, my love. Now, let's head to camp." and pulled on the reins, sending the horse into a small trot into as the dark forest covered them in its comforting grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary plot in my fluffy story you say? Maybe true but I was inspired. Maybe one last chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

The moon hung well above the young couple once Carter finished pointing out his makeshift camp, still wincing a bit at the pain. Marisbelle only nodded and slowly trotted up to the spot, climbing off and tying of the horse as she threw back the cloak and scarf. Just like that night a few days before, Carter was stunned by just how beautiful her short red hair shone in the moonlight, especially the way it waved around as she shook off any dirt she may have collected. Wincing, he made his own move to climb off the horse, only to be met with warm arms as Marisbelle smiled, gently taking him down. "Can you walk, my love?" she asked, worry down into her words, even if she did try to hide it. Carter merely nodded. "Its ok, honey. I think I can go from here." he reassured, taking a few steps forward. While still in a bit if pain, it was bearable enough to make it to his camp, though he did appreciate knowing Marisbelle was right behind him.

While he would have loved to set up camp in any of the other places he shared with Mary, Carter worried that a week there would drive him mad without her. So, one early morning, he set out to find a good spot that was close enough to the castle but still gave him enough of solitude. It was going down an old hunting trail that he found it: an old glade, slowly being consumed by the trees around it, but still enough space to set up his necessities. Above him, the moon shone down as he crouched by his fire pit, a hole he made in the ground and surrounded with rocks to keep any flames in. Thankfully, he had enough firewood still inside and made way to his tent, a sheet of linen that he propped up with some heavy sticks he found in the forest. He took some flint and steel that he had inside and wandered over, only to be stopped by Marisbelle. "I'll light it up, Mr. Hero." she teased, taking the tool and kneeling down, starting to scrape them together for even the smallest spark. After minutes of struggling, Carter took them back, chuckling. "Its ok. No one ever gets it on their first try." He teased back. Marisbelle pouted as Carter scraped them together once, a small spark falling down into a pit and sparkling the heat, as Carter gently waved his hands into it, the flames growing bigger.

He looked over to Marisbelle and chuckled again as she was still pouting a bit. "You're the one hurt yet I'm the one that needs help." she complains. Carter chuckles as he shambles up to her, laying his head on her lap as he looks up at her. "You're helping me by being here. Plus, you never were the best at outdoorsy stuff. Remember our fishing trip?" Her pout gets even bigger, but her hands tell another story as they run through his hair, her soft touch making him close his eyes as he bathes in the feeling. "You might be right, but that won't change the fact that you are my puppy." The pet name brings another flush to his face as he reaches for his neck, disappointed to not feel the cool letter underneath. The hands in his hair slow down. "I'm sorry, honey, I didn't really expect anything tonight so I left it behind." Carter simply nods, a bit sad but still happy with his spot.

Talk soon turned from small talk to the bar fight and, while Carter would have preferred not bringing it up, Marisbelle was insistent to know what happened while she was stuck inside. "...and then, everything went red for like a second, and I couldn't even think straight, and next thing I knew I had somehow gotten too heavy." Carter reminisced, Marisbelle moving one of her hands down to his bruises to soothe them. "I havent gotten that angry in years...I'm sorry I couldn't take him down for you, love." Carter stared up at her face, deep in though as she thought. She had already told him that, apparently, the second he and Hector had stepped out, other soldiers had quickly stood up to block the doorway, though thankfully none were established knights, just a couple of newcomers. And, while he knew she would never show it, Carter knew that Marisbelle worried about what would have happened had she not been there. Marisbelle was very protective, even if the one she was protecting was her own bodyguard. Carter turned and gently kissed her stomach, causing her to shake out of her daydream as she looked down on him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "but you seemed out of it, love." Carter saw her smile, but soon realized she was tearing up as he quickly sat up, locking his arms around as she sobbed into his shoulders, her own arms wrapped around him. "I-Im sorry you-you have to see me like this." She now apologized through her sobs, but Carter merely rubbed her back, gently whispering into her ear. "Its ok, I understand. Everythings all right. Im here for you." repeating it over and over until he felt her sobs subside, as she pushed him back and looked at him, her eyes still filled with tears. Wiping away at her eyes, she let out a laugh, "You are such a good boy for me." and, before he can say anything else, she pushed herself against him, their lips meeting as her hands quickly made their way down to his waist as she leaned into him more and more, her hungry kisses bringing him closer and closer into his headspace.

Marisbelle was the first to pull back, though by the way she was panting it was more about air than anything. She threw off the cloak that still surrounded her as well as the shirt she wore underneath, releasing her nude body out into the open as she grabbed the hem of Carters own shirt, tossing it over their heads as she went in for another kiss. In the light of the fire, the bruises were slightly more noticeable, but neither of the lovers cared, choosing instead to focus on each others pants as they were both ripped off with ease, the two naked lovers now shivering in the cold as they pressed their lips one more time.

Instinctively, Carter grabbed the role he had underneath his tent and pulled it out towards them, making it so that the cotton laid directly behind them, in front of the fire. Marisbelle took one look at it and withdrew again, an evil smirk on her face as she gently pushed him back, causing him to fall directly on it, Marisbelle once again leaning over him as she licked her lips at the expectant meal in front of her. Shane hit Carter as he tried to cover himself, technically bring in public, but Marisbelle stopped him as she hefted both his legs over her shoulders, leaving Carters weakest spots open to her. "The safeword for today is beer." She said, looking at him for approval. Carter but his lips as his member stood tall against her gaze, nodding and saying, "Beer." before watching Marisbelle smile and kneel down, nuzzling herself against his size as she slowly dragged her tongue from the base up. Carter seized, not as much as her first day back from the campaign but still a bit since these 5 days were agony, biting his tongue as he looked down to see her circling the tip. Marisbelle paused for a second, grabbing Carters hips to keep him steady and telling him, "Its ok, puppy, no ones around to hear, right?" with an evil smirk before dropping back down, once again licking and making Carters brain see stars. She repeated the process around 3 more times, giggling as Carter moaned even louder than he ever had before, and went back up to the tip, wrapping her lips around it as she began to bob up and down, going lower and lower with each bob. Carter almost cried from the sensation, one hand on his chest to keep him down while the other wandered down to her head, petting her as she looked up at him, giving him a wink as she dropped even lower before coming back up. It wasnt long until the telltale pressure was building up, and Carter tapped at her head. "M-My queen, Im-" but his cries were quickly replaced with a whine as she withdrew just as fast smiling. "Did you think it was going to be that easy?" She chuckled and, while he still whined, he shook his head. "N-no, my queen."

Marisbelle smiled and laid herself over him, kissing his cheek as she lay one he one hand on his cheek. "That's a good puppy." she whispered, crawling over him until her knees were on each side of his hips. She slid up and down on his length, her own sex causing making it easier as she caressed Carters face, the other hand going down to grab his dick and align it against her. "I want you to show me how much you love me, puppy." She said before slowly pushing back into him, moaning as she felt him enter her. Carter also moaned, but those were hushed as a few fingers found their way into his mouth, Marisbelle smirking. "Lick, puppy." she commanded, running her fingers over his tongue as she slowly moved up and down, her face contorting in pleasure as she looked down on him, her breasts rubbing against his own chest. Carter, lost in pleasure and still wanting to moan, ran his tongue right over the invading digits, loving the taste as he brought his hands up to grab Marisbelles chest, his legs crossing behind her back as he desperately tried to jump against her slow movements.

Marisbelle didnt care, merely running her hand through Carters hair as she slowly thrust into him, enamored by not only how he felt in her but how he had grabbed her and the cute look on his face. Slowly but surely, she went faster and faster, the few squeals that made it out of Carters mouth wanting her to go even faster as her love for him wanted to slow down. Wave after wave of excitement hit the two as Marisbelle purposefully slowed down before speeding up again, causing Carter to tear up from the sensation. But Marisbelle never stopped. 

Soon enough, though, Carter could no longer hold it in and desperately looked up at her, his eyes pleading for release. Marisbelle, after teasing him a bit more, saw and nodded, her pace going faster as faster, Carters hands wrapping around her and holding her closer as she replaced her fingers with her tongue, exploring and teasing his own tongue until, with a muffled cry, Carter came, his warmth shooting into her as she kept the pace, Marisbelle releasing her own muffled cry as she came too. Despite this, the two stayed in each others arms, deeply pressed against one another, as the pleasure of it all slowly ebbed away.

Once tiredness had replaced any other feeling, Marisbelle collapsed to Carters left, the roll just big enough to fit her. Carter was about to hug her when she felt her own arms wrap around him, bringing him into her chest as the cool air blew against their sweaty bodies. Marisbelle giggled as Carter shivered. "Is my puppy cold?" as Carter nodded, Marisbelle reached back and grabbed her discarded cloak, throwing it over them as the sounds of the night slowly filled the now quiet air.

"Did you enjoy that, puppy?" She asked, her hands once again ruffling his hair. Carter didnt care as he nodded. "Yes, my queen, I-I don't think I would have had it any other way." Marisbelle let out a small laugh. "Gods, you always get so awkward afterwards." Carter merely blushed as Marisbelle withdrew a flask from behind her, putting it up to his lips before she drank it herself. Nuzzling into his hair, she now stroked his back, whispering, "I love you anyways, my prince." before Carter realized she had drifted off to sleep. Carter nodded, throwing his around her as he himself nuzzled into her, her warmth making him sleepier and sleepier. "And I love you, my queen." he murmured quietly before the waves of drowsiness took him over. The last thing he saw was the ring, still placed on his finger, now against her pale skin as the distant sound of an owl delivered him to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it! I got an epilogue left which should be a lot shorter than other chapters but is hopefully satisfying.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was shining early morning when Rudy rode out of the prison. Rudy sighed as he struggled buttoning up his outfit after a late night meeting between the barkeep and his hero. Yet, this was not why he smiled as he led his horse through the old path in the woods. Well, not fully. No, his happiness came from how quickly the gang confessed. Just a teeny tiny threat of being hanged for threatening a guard and they sang like songbirds. One especially sang a beautiful tune for freedom. God, easy days were the best. He knew the queen and his captain would be delighted by the fast discovery. He of course would have gone sooner but that dang barkeep and his fancy drinks. Nevertheless, the route was a fast one as he spied the thin stream of smoke still puffing up, and he rushed his horse forward to greet his 2 friends.

\-----------

Carter was the first to wake up, the sun streaming through the trees and directly onto his face. Groggily, he opened one eye to see the embers still slightly burning, though just little enough to release a thin trail of smoke into the air. He tried to push himself up, but was met with resistance as the warm arms around his waist brought him ever closer to his lover behind him, who released a small groan of annoyance. "Mm, just a bit more, puppy...you're so warm…" Marisbelles voice spoke into his ear, sending a shiver down his back. Nevertheless, he had to chuckle. Mary was never good at waking up early and, whenever one of his guard duty nights turned into something more, would insist that he stayed with her until the servants were almost forced to drag her out for her duty. Carter smiled at that memory, his heart growing warmer as he realized he would no longer have to hide under the bed when the servants finally busted down the door, nor will he have to steal kisses behind the chefs backs or have intimate meetings in the pantry...actually he would work something out for that. But everything else was true, he was going to be the proud husband of the love of his life! And then, just like that, last night came flooding in, and his hopefulness was replaced with those thoughts again: Why did they attack him? Who sent them? Why was he the target? Would they have hurt Mary? Would they try again? Even now, the sound of the forest was much louder than before, and the sound of crunching leaves woke him up fully as he pushed himself to stand up.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by Mary's hand as she shot straight up, one hand on his chest and the other grabbing for something from her pile of clothes (the realization that they were both heavily exposed reached him later) Carter held his breath as the crunching became louder and louder, and craned his neck up to see once the sound stopped. All at once, a short chuckle escaped him as he recognized the red-haired man anywhere. "Rudy!" He shouted in greeting as he was finally able to push himself up, Marisbelles face going from fierce to groggy in an instant as she lied back against their makeshift bed, wrapping her arm around her face po. "Could've said something sooner…" she muttered, as Rudy merely smiled from atop his horse.

"Sorry to bother you, boss, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Rudy chuckled. Carter blushed red and quickly pulled the makeshift sheet up to cover themselves a bit better, but this only made Rudy laugh. "I kid, I kid. Man, boss, you are way different with the queen y'know?" Carter, trying the best he can to imitate his guardsman persona and failing, merely nodded. "So...it would seem." He let out, his voice crackling unexpectedly, sending Rudy into a laughing fit and even letting a small snicker escape from the supposedly sleeping Queen. Few minutes later, Rudy calmed down and wiped a tear from his eye, as Carter merely blushed. "I'm real sorry, boss, but you make it too easy." Just as Carter was about to speak up, Mary politely butt in. "Enough chit chat, what do you want.?"

Carter cleared his throat. "Right." He started. " I am just here to let you know that the gang from the bar last night have confessed." If Carter wasn't awake before, he definitely was now, but that was nothing compared to Mary, who once again shot up, all grogginess gone. "A confession? Already?" She asked, astonishment in her voice. Rudy nodded. "Yup. One in particular agreed to a plea deal. We have already moved him to a safe place for precautionary measures but I'm sure he'll be willing to talk to Your Majesty." Carter once again smiled, his earlier fear gone, when he felt Mary's hands on his face as she brought him in for a deep kiss. Rudy only laughed, possibly at his surprised face, before turning back. "I'll give you some time alone. Call me when you're ready to head out." And, while Carter waved his hand in agreement, something about the look in Mary's eyes told him it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

\-----

Councilman Xavier stood by the window of his room, looking out into the palace gardens as the guardsmen searched the area for the missing Queen. And, truth be told, he was worried. As far as he knew, the queen was with her bachelor party all night, but seems to have slipped off somewhere near the middle of the night. Now, with the castle awake, the search was on. And all Xavier could do was watch the castle below and stare at his old clock, passing his hand through white scruff of hair more often than usual. The men he had hired to take care of his problem had still not arrived to their meeting point, and worry had set in

Xavier thought back on the morning trip to the tavern and his meeting with the suspicious men. Bandits on a break, or so they said, looking for work. Xavier convinced them to actually join the guardsmen instead of waiting for him at the eventual party. And, while Xavier wanted the job done well, he feared how the queen would react to a murder, so just planting evidence should be enough. All in all, a simple plan. But, apparently, one that was taking hours.

Xavier paced over to his desk, moving his robes to the side to comfortably sit on his chair as he stared at the letters he had sent out to foreign princes. Most rejected, few accepted. Xavier sighed but put the accepted to the side, tossing the rejected into the nearby fireplace. A kingdom surrounded by enemies cannot survive on its own, and these alliances were needed. Though, to this day, he wished the princess would have been more attracted to the traditional dresses and fancy lunches than brawls and training. He sighed, thinking back on how the king and queen refused to correct her, instead hiring trainers for these barbaric practices. And now, he would have to correct it no matter how much it crushed her.

There was a slight rumble outside, the sound of heavy metal on stone echoing in through the open window. Curiously, Xavier stood up again, brushing the letters into his robes as he walked to the windows. Down below, the servants looked alarmingly into the stairways, where a last gleam of metal disappeared but the sound still echoes. Guards? Why were there guards here? This was something of a private manor of his. Could the bandits have gone too far and now guards were being sent out for protection? No, surely there would have been someone to see him to report the news. Unless…

A loud knock on the door scared him out of his thoughts. Where were the bandits? Why had they not arrived? Another knock echoed in the room and a gruff voice followed. "Council Elder Xavier," the voice cried. "By orders of Guardsman Rudy Borgias under authority of Queen Marisbelle Galesh, you are under arrest for conspiracy against future King Carter Lagos." At those words, Xavier paled. Fucking bandits! He knew he should have tipped off some of the other guardsmen instead, but their brotherhood scared him. And what did that lead to? "Th-there must be some mistake!" He called back, eyeing the window and wondering if his old body could hold up. "I-I was the one who agreed to the marriage. Why would I conspire against him?" The gruff voice replied back, "We have credible proof given to us by a suspect in the crime. Now then, open the door and come with us quietly or we will use force." 

Xavier knew that they were not lying, but all he could think of was thoughts of despair. Why him? He only wanted to make the empire stronger after serving for so long. Why did this happen to him? Once again he stared out the window as, suddenly, the wooden door behind him crashed down onto the floor, the sound of it being drowned out by steel on stone as two guards came behind him and grabbed his arms. All Xavier can do is look up at his two captors, all his chances gone in an instant. The soldier on his right, apparently the leader with his gruff voice, rang out his arrest as he was pulled back out the door. All he can do now is take one last look at his neat and tidy room as it disappeared from in front of him.

\-----------------------

Marisbelle and Lara rode side by side, hand in hand, though Carter winced at the rocking of the horse. While he loved his Queens ferocity, he probably should have thought more of the ride back. Thankfully, Rudy did not stay around long, calling back that he would ride back first to make sure Xavier was caught. The reveal still rocked Carter a bit. Xavier? The small old man? He always thought his strong arm was the power of the Council but, if he had enough push to hire bandits to infiltrate the guardsmen, what else had he planned to get his way? Carter shivered at the thought that there might be more, but relaxed as he felt Marisbelle squeeze his hand. "You're thinking bad thoughts again, aren't you, love?" Carter smiled and sighed, scratching his head with his free hand. "Sorry, honey, but...you know how much the brain works. I'm scared of everything even though I have one of the most dangerous jobs out there."

He chuckled at his dumb joke but suddenly felt Marisbelle pull him closer, his slow trotting horse moving into to close up the free space before stopping alongside hers. Slowly, Marisbelle moved her free hand under his chin, and Carter instinctively nuzzled into it. Marisbelle chuckled, and lifted his face to meet eyes. Just like always, their deep blue sent waves of soothing throughout his body. "Tomorrow, when that sun sets, I will be married to an amazing man and you to a beautiful queen." Carter smiled at her small brag, but kept quiet as she continued. "And, I promise you this, there will be no turning back. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. You will be forever my puppy." At this, Carter blushed, still not good at handling his bed pet name, but Mary just leaned in, kissing his cheek. "And, as my puppy, it is my duty to keep you safe no matter what, right?" Carter wanted to argue that it was his duty, but another kiss melted him and he gently nodded. Mary smiled. "And so, with that in mind, I promise you to make it my duty to keep you safe, through thick and thin and no matter what. Do you understand?" Carter nodded, the feeling behind her words filling him with calm happiness as she leaned in for yet another kiss, this time joining her lips against his as Carter entered blissful peace, before she pulled back.

"Good. And never forget." She said, smirk in her face as Carter only chuckled again. "Yes, my love. And I will do my best to protect you as well." The smirk turned into a smile, though years of knowing her showed Carter that she still blushed, though she quickly turned her face to turn forwards. "Well, if you wanna do that, you're gonna have to catch me first!" She suddenly laughed, grabbing the reins with both hands and slamming them down on her horse, causing her to disappear over the hill. Carter wanted to call out to her, reminding her of the pain she caused, but he only shook his head, laughing. "You're on!" He yelled back as he forced his own horse forward, the pain beneath him dulling as the joy of the chase started. And, throughout it all, he couldn't help but notice how sunny the day was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoy! That should be it for any extra plot now all that's left is fluff and smut!


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since the capture and trial of Councilman Xavier. The trial was quick and the punishment was granted even faster: banishment from the realm. Rumors arose that the queen wanted an even harsher sentence, with the most extreme being execution, but she was swayed by her close patrons, one in particular being the deciding point. Nevertheless, no one really cried as Xavier set out from the realm for the last time. Not when an even bigger festivity was about to start.

\-----------

Carter stood in Rudy's chambers, fixing his necktie and smoothing out any wrinkles on his wear. It had been a while since he wore anything like it, always on duty during festivities and parties just in case any danger popped up. But now, he was at the festivity. He chuckled at his lame joke and straightened out the flower on his chest for like the 50th time, nervously glancing at the mirror. He was thankful that the old blue vest had and that Rudy had a spare white shirt, though he did have to make a tiny visit to the marketplace for a pair of breeches and leather shoes. And, to top it all off, Marisbelle had insisted he wear a circlet around his head, a bright red gem in the center to signify his entrance into the royal family by donning the family colors. Marisbelle had also suggested a custom "necklace" to further show off , but Carter had politely declined with a blush.

And now, the day was here. In only a few minutes, he would be proudly marching down the aisle, surrounded by dozens of eyes, into the arms of his beloved. A woman who, for the past few years, had led the nation into a prosperous age. A woman who bravely charged head-first into battle while he was stuck at the castle. A woman who...denied far greater men than even he could ever be…

Carter took another look in the mirror, desperate to get these thoughts out of his head. But, instead of the handsome prince that he saw himself before, he only saw a guardsmen in fancy clothes, none of which he truly owned unlike the splendor outfits of foreign princes. His thoughts slowly turned to Xavier, who confessed all he wanted was stability between the surrounding nations. And what kind of stability would he bring? Hell, he was at best just a boy toy, the red jewel on his head a mockery of what the royal family deserved. 

He felt his chest tighten as he stumbled back, suddenly short of breath and trembling as these thoughts hit him. In only a few minutes, he would be the happiest man ever. But would the queen be? Would the country? Or was he the beginning of the end, the first marriage that spelled doom to the kingdom. Try as he might, these thoughts didn't leave, even when Rudy suddenly barged in.

"Alright, boss you re- boss?!" Rudy quickly stumbled his words as he rushed over, kneeling by his captain's side. "Boss? Are you ok? What happened?" Carter couldn't answer, not with his imagination running wild, the slow sting of tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. No, he cannot sacrifice peace and prosperity for his own happiness. Even if the queen demanded it, there was no assurance that peace would remain. And, with a loud gulp and tears starting to fall, he turned to Rudy. "I-I don't think I can go through with this."

\-----------

Marisbelle sat in her own room, bored out of her mind as various handmaidens surrounded her, making last-minute fixes to her dresses. Each and every one of them had worn a red dress that covered basically everything except for their arms and upper chest area. Despite this, though, creativity was still an interest in them as several of them tried on different broaches and hairpins, the shinier the better. Marisbelle sighed, thankful that, after a short talk with the planner, her outfit had at least become her own, though she was sure there would be some gasps as she came out in a more masculine outfit, a red vest covering a long white sleeve shirt, black breeches and leather shoes to match. She had wanted to show Carter (and maybe finish their premarital life with a bang) but he had fumbled with his words, saying it was against tradition and bad luck to both of them. Gods if he wasn't adorable.

She wondered how long it would be until she had to walk down that aisle and finally claim the man of her dreams when, unexpectedly, a knock rumbled from the door. The nearest bridesmaid, a young lady with a pink rose brooch in between her chest and a small collection of gems tied into her hairdo, slowly opened the door and peeked through. After a small chat, she smiled and turned to Marisbelle , passing her but not before whispering "remind me to find him in the afterparty" into Marisbelle 's ear and skipped to the mirror. Curiously, Marisbelle approached the door and let out a smirk to see Rudy, but dropping it as she saw the worried look on his face. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but we need to talk." Marisbelle took one last look behind her, a room filled with way too many people, and nodded, squeezing through and shutting the door behind her as Rudy simply stood there. "It's about Carter."

\-------------

Carter had, to put it simply, shut down. The thoughts and feelings of any future he may have as Marisbelles husband had not left him, and it was these same thoughts that kept pestering him, even as he tried to regain himself, wiping away the tears. He needed to be calm. He was the queen's bodyguard, after all, and his braveness was necessary to break the news to her: that he couldn't go through with it. At best, he hoped to keep his job but knew that he might just have to move on. It'll hurt in the short run but, eventually, she'll forget him and rule a beautiful kingdom. He just hoped he would be able to see it all. 

He wiped more of his tears on his sleeve as he stared at the circlet, trying to gain support from the quiet gem. He had Rudy for a short while but, when he truly started to break down, Rudy insisted on fetching some water. And so, he waited. Water would be good. Plus, if anything, it'll help to rinse his face.

Just as he wondered what was taking Rudy so long, the door swung open behind him. Carter sighed with relief, turning to thank his old friend, only to stop in his tracks. Rudy was there but, in front of him, stood the queen herself. Carter was at first shocked by her sudden appearance, clothes not withstanding, but a pang of guilt hit him when he saw her face. A mixture of anger and worry was hidden beneath that grimace and, while others might not have been able to tell, Carter definitely noticed her eyes as ones holding back tears. Carter, like always, stumbled with his words, now more than ever with her sudden appearance. "M-m-my queen! Wh-what are you do-" Marisbelle simply raised her hand, forcing Carter to stop and letting an awkward silence slowly settle into the room. After a few seconds, Rudy took his cue, apologizing as he quickly shut the door. Yet, the silence remained, and Carter wondered how much Rudy had told her. 

Suddenly, Marisbelle was marching toward him, the look on her face never changing. Carter closed his eyes, expecting either a slap or worse. He deserved it, all things considered, but he would not change his mind due to a few hits. What he was not expecting was both hands on his cheeks, gently, as his lips were parted by her own. He wanted to open his eyes, to tell her the news, but at that moment all he could think was how soft she felt against him.

After a few moments, Marisbelle separated, a bit out of breath but still holding his face as Carter panted for breath, the unmistakable hotness of a blush clearly marking his face. "M-my queen…" he tentatively whispered, only to be stopped by Marisbelle 's finger against his mouth. "Puppy," she replied, her eyes, despite being softer than before, never leaving his own. "Do you want to talk about something?"

A small part of Carter instantly wanted to say no, to fall back into his place as the Queen's lover and nothing else. But, the thoughts of before still plagued his mind, enough to slowly get him out of his headspace. "I-I dont think it's right that you marry me after all." He let out weakly, looking down to avert his gaze. Surely, this would hurt her, but he would not back down easily, not now. Even if he felt he could cry at any moment. Marisbelle simply stood there, face neutral, and gently moved a hand beneath his chin, pushing him to look into her own eyes, eyes that looked at him with both worry and love, eyes that themselves had tears welling out at the corners. "Why?" was all she had to say for his own tears to start pouring as he buried his face into her shoulder

In between sobs, Carter weakly explained his reasoning for his decision, all while Marisbelle simply held him, stroking his hair as he talked about his fears of the future and how we weren't truly worthy to be by her side. When all was out in the open, the silence from before settled in, though this time it was at least more comforting. Finally, after a few more seconds, Marisbelle chimed in, "Are you done?" Carter didn't want to look at her, though now it was more because of shame than anything, but nodded. With that, he felt Marisbelle gently push him away, and he was back at looking at that face, though a pang of guilt hit when he saw the tear stains down her cheeks.

"Good." She replied, bringing Carter in for a kiss on the forehead. "Now, I want you to answer something." She waited for a nod of approval before continuing, "Have I ever told you that you were not the one for me?" Carter could feel his blush growing stronger as he reluctantly shook his head, remembering not only all the pillow talk but the reason he was here now was because she demanded it. But that wasn't the point! He opened his mouth to explain himself and was met with another finger to his lips, her eyes still on him. "Now, have I shown that I was failing as a ruler on my own?" He shook his again, not wanting to lie. She smiled, and asked "Have I ever even thought about what our actual neighbors think about us, less our kingdoms' neighbors." Another shake. No, in her eyes, as long as everything was going well she would not even look at the other kingdoms. "So, then," she continued, removing her finger "why should I care about what this marriage might do?"

Carter stuttered on his words again, thinking about anything else, but realized the nagging voices in his head were...disappearing. With that, he only looked at her, embarrassed now by his outburst. "Y-you shouldn't, my queen." The answer crawled out of his mouth as he tried to avert his gaze, but a hand on his cheek brought him back to her. "Good." She answered back, "so if I don't care, why should you?" No answer this time as Carter could only look at the face, a face he's seen a thousand times yet every time it felt like the first, even with the small smile back on that face. "I-I dont know…" he admitted. This caused Marisbelle to let out a small laugh as he felt her lips on his forehead again. "Good boy." He wanted to melt. But he couldn't. Not yet. 

"I'm sorry for worrying you, my love." He said, still blushing the same color as her vest. Marisbelle simply smiled and brought him into her chest. "Its ok, honey. These thoughts are normal before a marriage." Carter wondered if she was lying. He was about to ask something when Marisbelle pushed him away. "Though, if you're too nervous we don't necessarily have to marry to-" "No." The speed at which Carter answered that shocked both of them, but Carter had to regain face after all that. "I love you, Mary, despite what my mind might tell me." Marisbelle only smiled. "And I love you too. And, if i'm right, we still have a bit of time before the cere-" "No." Carter replied just as fast as before, though this time it was more nerves as he realized he suddenly realized he was breaking tradition. "You have to get out of here!" He turned, trying not to loom at the mirror as Marisbelle let out a chuckle. "OK, Mr Galesh. I love you." He knew she did that to tease him but his body still burned even as he heard the door close behind him.

It was after sure he was alone that he let out a long breath and scratched his head. Fuck, he made her worried again. The happiest day in their lives and he had to ruin it. Like ever- no. Not now. These thoughts would be for later. But now, he had to make it up to her. He didn't want their first day together to be started by sadness. But what can he do? He gave a quick look over his room, trying to find anything to help, when his eyes passed over the circlet yet again. Carter had an idea.

\-----------

Marisbelle stood by the altar, waiting for Carter to arrive. She had made a choice and went out first to give Carter some time to recuperate. A little bit of her was worried he would leave without saying goodbye, a fear she had as she practically ran down the hallways behind Rudy, scared that it would be way too late. And, while she was relieved to see him still there, she still felt guilty at Carter's expense. Maybe it had been too sudden? Would it be wrong to wait a bit more? They have only been dating for years.

Just as she was about to turn to the priest, the sound of trumpets echoed through the palace courtyard, announcing the arrival of her future prince. Rudy was the first to walk out, his full blue suit looking beautifully but not as beautiful as Carter had been in that room. It was as Rudy was halfway to the altar that Carter strolled out, looking both shy as hell and confident as possible. Marisbelle's eyes ran over that suit, glad to see that it looked just as good as it was in the room, but gasped when she reached his head. Instead of a circlet being perched on the top of his head, Carter proudly walked out with the now stretched out metal snug around his own neck. Marisbelle blushed, never thinking that her collar comment would actually come true. And, might she add, look absolutely gorgeous. A quick glance at the crowd revealed some whisperers but she didn't care. Look at him, she thought, and look at the prize I have claimed for myself. 

Finally, Carter arrived and slowly walked up, and Marisbelle could do nothing but smile at her adorable puppy, all while Carter's eyes never left hers. No matter what happened this would be a memory that she would forever remember. Even as the priest began to speak, the two lovers were already lost in their own world. A world where they would be together, no matter what happened, no matter what anyone said, no matter what fearful thoughts they had. And, with that, they leaned in to share their first kiss in this new world. And what a world it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead yet. Either one more chapter or an epilogue left bb


End file.
